


Hold On Tight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Olicity 20in20 [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Felicity gets a flat late at night.<br/><b>Word Count: </b>187<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Stranded</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Tight

Hold On Tight  
Characters: Oliver/Felicity  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** Felicity gets a flat late at night.  
 **Word Count:** 187  
 **Prompt:** Stranded

 **Hold On Tight**  
Felicity walked out to her car and found the right front tire flat. She sighed.

Felicity pulled her phone out to call a tow truck and realized that her cell was dead. She looked at the phone and pouted.

She had just left the shop as it was closing so she couldn’t go back there. She turned around and looked for something open so she could use their phone. It was late and everything on the street was closed for the night.

She was just about to start walking when a motorcycle came up. The driver took off his helmet and she was relieved to see Oliver.

“I have been calling you. Why didn’t you pick up?” Oliver asked.

“It’s dead.” Felicity held up the phone. 

Oliver held out the helmet to her. “Come on I’ll take you home.”

“I am not getting on that thing.” Felicity backed up.

“I’ll come back and change the tire when I know you are safe. All you have to do is hold on tight.  You should know how to do that by now.” Oliver winked. 

“Yeah I do.” Felicity blushed.


End file.
